


Her Game

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Her Game

One day Dana was singing by a lake and both boys heard her and went over closer to get a better listen at her singing. They waited till she was done to compliment her. Leo said in a dreamy puppy love state,

"Wow Dana that was beautiful. You sing really beautifully."

And Raph said,

"Not bad kid, not bad."

Leo not accepting that had a piece or to to digs out to Raph for saying that.

"What is your problem? How could you say that?" "She sang wonderfully."

"Look Leo it's my opinion ok?" "Sides she sang really hot to me anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying her voice is hot and so is she."

"Geez Raph that's what you get out of it?"

"Yeah, so what if it?"

"Nothing Raph nothing I am not gonna let this carry on any longer. I am done."

Leo walks away and goes to his girlfriend or rather their girlfriend. He sits down on the grass with his back against a tree and pulls Dana onto his lap.

"Hey Leo wha'd'ya think yur doin?"

"What does it look like?"

"You better not be Leo. She is my girlfriend too."

Raph starts to take Dana off his brother's lap and put her on his lap. He wraps his arms around her and puts his chin on top of her head. Dana not taking this any more got up off of Raph's lap and runs away. She was playing a game you see. She loves to tease them and make them come after her. It is a fun game to her. She finds herself in an alley. Then she feels someone behind her.

"You shouldn't have done that my love."

"Yeah babe, yur gonna git it now."

Then she feels someone pull her back against a plastron chest and she sees Leo in front of her cup her chin in his hand. Raph wraps his arms around her waist. Leo leans in and kisses her. While he's doing that Raph's mouth goes to her neck and plants kisses all over her neck. Leo starts to kiss all over face and Raph turns her head to the right so he can kiss her. He kebabs in and kisses her in the lips. Leo now starts kissing the other side of her neck and places kisses there. Leo wraps her legs around his waist and as this is continuing Dana thinks to herself in her head as she says with a smile.

"Yep I totally love this game. They fall for it every time. Hook line and sinker. They are too gullible. They don't know that I purposely do it all the time just to get what I want. Well these are my boys after all. My boys know how to please me."

The End


End file.
